Lost Files
by LeisaTheGreat
Summary: Just a mish-mash of random scenes that never quite made it into my fanfics. From out-of-place hurt/comfort to ridiculous violence and senseless danger... Enjoy! XD (The genres are loosely based on the majority of the 'chapters') REVIEWS make me very happy! :D
1. Excerpt from Captivated

_**A/N: So I was rummaging through some old files and found a few scenes that I totally forgot about. They didn't quite make it into any of my fanfics but I figured they're decent and might as well post them! (Yeah, if any of you read from Fareway, the idea is similar to her deleted scripts but I actually didn't think of doing that until I found those files.) So...no copyright or anything intended. Just similar ideas. **_

* * *

_**Excerpt One: (the original chapter 4 from Captivated, got replaced by the current chapter 4.)**_

"DAD!" Hiccup shouts as he throws open the prison door. A chill creeps down his spine when he sees how eerily dark and empty the hallway is. Astrid rushes in behind him, her hand immediately finding his good arm and grabbing ahold of it.

"Don't go to far by yourself!" She whispers. "We have no idea what we'll find."

Hiccup gulps, not liking the sound of that. "Why isn't he here?" He asks, quietly. "Where would he go...?"

"I don't know." She admits, noting the tone of concern in her friend's voice. "But I'm sure he's fine. We just have to find him."

"Gobber was on guard duty tonight..." Hiccup recalls. "But he's not here either." A twinge of fear assaults his heart as he leads Astrid further down the hall. What if Aragwen did something to them...? What if she...? Hiccup bites his lip, shutting those thoughts out. No, no way. No way he's dead...

The kids slink down the gloomy passage, clinging to each other for dear life. Their boots tapping across the stone floor and Hiccup's creaking metal leg makes a rather formidable soundtrack as they grow closer and closer to the door on the other end. A small amount of light shines through the narrow window cut into its wooden surface.

A light at the end of the tunnel... Great.

Hiccup reaches out with a trembling hand. He grabs the handle and slowly pulls the entrance open, wincing at its long, dramatic groan. Astrid's hand tightens around his arm and he finds himself wrapping his own injured arm around her waist, pulling her close as they take a sheepish step inside.

"No need to be shy." A voice suddenly says.

Both teens nearly scream when it suddenly breaks the silence. Aragwen's voice... Hiccup sucks in a breath. Her cell door is...open. _Oh no...oh gods no... _He grinds his teeth together, releasing Astrid and taking a confident step into the cell block. He looks around, not seeing where she is.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAD?!" He demands, furiously.

Astrid follows him, her protective instinct kicking in. "Tell us!"

"Your dad..." She purrs, thoughtfully. "Hmmm...oh yes."

Hiccup growls as he glares into the darkness. Where is she?! The only thing he can see is a little, flickering lantern hung on the wall. A guard's lantern, by the looks of it. Gobber _was_ here, after all.

Aragwen giggles as if her words are hilarious. "You have to understand, Hiccup...your father came here to kill me. I _had_ to do something..."

His heart sinks. "No..."

"Oh yes!" She laughs, her voice echoing off the walls and bouncing every which way. Hiccup's head spins with the disorientation of it. "What's it like, Hiccup?" She hisses, her voice suddenly very close.

He spins around, coming face to face with the witch herself. Her blazing azure eyes a mere inch from his.

"Your father is _dead_ because of _you_!" She snarls.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiccup screams, his hands clutching his head, his eyes pressed shut. He feels Aragwen's hands on him, holding him still. He twists away, thrashing violently to escape her clutches. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He cries, desperately.

"Hiccup!" Someone shouts. "Get ahold of yourself!"

Get _ahold_ of himself?! How is he supposed to do that?! His father is DEAD! Aragwen _killed_ him! Oh _gods_! This is soooo wrong! He lets out a choked sob, not caring who sees.

"Hiccup!" The person's voice is still firm but he can hear sadness in it, tenderness. "Come on, son! Snap out of it!"

_Son...? _ A horrible pain stabs through his head and he finds himself curling into a ball on his side, his breaths are fast and panicked. His lungs scream for more air but every time he inhales, his vision blurs and his chest aches.

A hand touches his shoulder and he yelps, quietly. The voice is full of sadness when it says, "Please, Hiccup. Just relax."

And, against his better judgement, Hiccup finds himself...comforted by the voice. His feverish gasping slows a bit and the pain in his head diminishes. His body is still shaking violently, though. No changing that.

"It's alright, son. Just breathe..."

"Hiccup...?" Great. Another voice. But this one is a girl's voice. "Hiccup, please wake up." She whispers. "It's okay. You're safe now!"

_It's not me I'm worried about... _He thinks, dully. _Dad is still dead... Aragwen...murdered him! And it's all my fault! I never should have let him leave! I-I could've gone with him! I could have helped..._

"Hiccup," The first voice says again. "Can you hear me? Say something."

Before he even knows what he's doing, the word leaves his mouth. And as soon as it does, another sob escapes him. "Dad..."

* * *

Stoick stares down at his son. Hiccup is curled into fetal position, his body trembling, tears streaking his face. What on earth did Aragwen do to him...? He thinks back to when he had been standing in the prison with Gobber. They had just finished their conversation about whether or not to kill Aragwen and start a war. They had decided against it.

But that's when he heard a door slam open and Hiccup shout his name. He'd sounded so terrified, so desperate. And Stoick went running, afraid of what could have happened. He threw open the door that separated them and found Astrid standing over Hiccup's unconscious form. She looked shocked, her eyes wide.

Stoick had demanded to know what happened and Astrid told him that Hiccup simply collapsed as soon as he stepped in the door. That's when the screaming started...

Hiccup had screamed so loud that a flock of Terrible Terrors outside fled from the tree they were sitting in. It sounded like someone was killing him, although he wasn't injured beyond his arm wound.

Suddenly, Astrid gasped. "It must be Aragwen!" She shouted. "She must be...pushing him to hallucinate or something!"

And so Stoick had wasted no time in scooping his son into his arms and rushing out the door, Gobber and Astrid in tow. As soon as they left the building, Hiccup had stopped screaming...although nothing else changed. He was still shaking and whimpering and totally unresponsive.

Until now, that is.

"Dad..." Hiccup sobs, broken-heartedly.

And that's enough for Stoick. He leans over and pulls Hiccup into his arms, ignoring the weak protests from his semi-conscious son. He holds the shivering boy to his chest, wrapping his strong arms around the boy's shoulders.

Astrid and Gobber are sitting beside him, their expression twisted in pain at having to watch their friend suffer so horribly.

Hiccup's breaths hitch, his face buried in Stoick's tunic. At first, there seems to be no change. Then, slowly but surely, his panicked gasps slow down and he stops fighting his father's embrace. "D-Dad..." He whispers, uncertainly.

"Yes. It's alright, Hiccup. You're safe now." Stoick says, stroking his child's hair. "Just relax...breathe..."

Hiccup follows the voice's advice and tries to relax. Could it be true...? Could this person really be his father...? If his body would listen to him, he would open his eyes and find out. But he's so tired...so...so...tired...

A small moan escapes Hiccup and he suddenly falls limp in his father's arms. Stoick gasps, holding him away so he can see his face. The boy's mouth is slightly ajar, his eyes closed.

"What happened?!" Astrid asks, hurriedly. "Is he okay?!"

"He's fine." Stoick assures her. "He passed out but he's fine." Without another wasted moment, he cradles the unconscious boy in his arms and stands up. "Come on. Let's get him home before anything else happens..."


	2. Abandoned One-shot

_**Excerpt Two: Abandoned One shot**_

_"This is Berk. While all the islands in our charming little archipelago almost always hover somewhere between 'chilly' and 'frost-bite inducingly bitter cold', Berk has a...special kind of miserable weather. Not only is it always frigid outside, it's also always very wet. And with conditions like that, it's very hard not to get sick. Especially when you have a needy dragon who insists on going flying everyday at four in the morning..."_

* * *

"Oh for Odin's sake, Hiccup! What were you thinking?" Stoick demands as he gapes at his shivering, sniffling son. His tunic and fur vest are soaked, his helmet dripping with rain water. It's currently pouring outside, as well as _just _above freezing temperatures outside. And his son decided it was a good idea to go _flying_?

"Uhh..." Hiccup blushes as he tries to kick off his boot with his prosthetic, only to slip on the puddle of water he created when he came inside. "That Toothless wasn't gonna let me sleep until we did a few laps around the island...?"

Stoick sighs and cuts a dirty look at the dripping dragon who is currently licking his scales dry in the far corner of the room. Toothless senses he's being looked at and glances up, only to coo happily at his Rider's father in response. Berk's chief shakes his head and turns back to Hiccup. "Well change out of those clothes before you catch a col-"

"ACHOO!" Hiccup nearly doubles over with the force of his sneeze.

"Nevermind. Too late."

Hiccup laughs, nervously. "Sorry, Dad..." He says, sniffling.

But Stoick only shakes his head again. "Just go change out of those wet clothes. I've got a meeting to attend at the Great Hall, will you be alright by yourself?"

"Of course!" Hiccup assures him. "Besides, I won't be by myself. I've got Toothless." He says, motioning to the Night Fury who is now asleep by the fireplace, snoring quietly.

"Oh that's reassuring." Stoick rolls his eyes and heads for the door. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"I'll be here." Hiccup tells him, grinning awkwardly. As soon as his father leaves, he breathes a big, irritated sigh and turns to Toothless. "See? This is exactly what I was talking about this morning!"

The dragon cracks open one, uninterested green eye.

"Humans just aren't rain proof like dragons." He grumbles as he peels off his saturated vest and hangs it over the fireplace to dry. "If I really do get sick, I'm blaming you."

Toothless only tilts his head coos, not seeming too worried. He watches his little Rider head for the stairs that lead to his room. He thinks about following...but then remembers how tired he is and lays back down with a huge yawn. Hiccup won't get sick, he tells himself. It was just a little rain. Even humans aren't _that_ fragile! ...Right? He opens his eyes again, perking his ears at the sound of Hiccup muddling around upstairs as he changes into dry clothes. Is it just him...or do his human's footsteps sound...slower than usual? And why does he keep sniffling...?

The dragon nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of Hiccup sneezing again. He leaps to his feet and stares at the archway to the boy's room. Is he okay?!

See, dragons don't really sneeze so the first time he heard one was from Hiccup a few months ago. Needless to say, the sudden sound had sent Toothless scrambling across the room and into the wall, his heart pounding. Of course, Hiccup had laughed at him and apologized for scaring him, only to explain that sneezes are normal and happen when a human gets a tickle in their nose. But it also happens when they get sick...and Hiccup has sneezed twice now!

What if he _does_ get sick? Toothless whines and heads for the steps, wanting to make sure his friend isn't dying or something...

* * *

"Stupid tunic..." Hiccup grumbles as he struggles to pull the scratchy shirt over his damp skin. But the fabric keeps getting stuck and he's finding it increasingly difficult to keep his patience. After tripping twice and eventually flopping down on the edge of his bed, he manages to yank it down over his head and then the rest of the way over his chest and stomach. "Thank Thor..." With that, he stands back up and gathers his wet clothes into a ball, tossing them into a basket to be dried later.

It's at this point that Toothless suddenly appears in the doorway, eyeing his Rider with a suspicious look on his reptilian face. His tail flicks back and forth, sweeping over the edge of the staircase like that of an overgrown house cat. He coos at Hiccup and tilts his head.

"What?" Hiccup wonders, folding his arms. "Are you hungry now or something? Because I'm not going outside anymore today."

Well, truth be told, Toothless _is_ a little hungry...but that's not why he's here, of course. The dragon slinks into his human's room, pupils narrow as he sniffs the boy. Can you tell a person is sick by their scent? Toothless can't tell... Hiccup _does_ smell a little odd but that might just be wet-human smell.

Hiccup arcs an eyebrow as his dragon creeps closer, droning as he sniffs the boy's neck, tickling him. Hiccup laughs and shoves him away. "I'm fine, buddy." He says, now understanding that the Night Fury is just worried about him. "I'll take a nap and be good as new."

A nap? Toothess narrows his eyes. Hiccup never takes naps. Why would Hiccup take a nap? His jaw drops open in realization. Hiccup really _is_ getting sick, isn't he?! It's the only explanation!

With a low, serious growl, Toothless pushes his Rider backwards onto his bed as if to say, 'Rest. Now.' He backs up once the boy is safely on the bed and lays down beside him, acting as a guard.

"Tooth-less!" Hiccup tuts. "Don't be-"

The dragon growls, baring razor-sharp retractable teeth. Hiccup's eyes go wide and he shrinks away, laying back down. Toothless nods and relaxes as well, closing his eyes but keeping his ears perked so he'll notice if his human pulls any funny business like trying to sneak away.

Hiccup groans and shakes his head. _Well, I did want to take a nap... _He remembers as he tugs his thick quilt up to his chin and shuts his eyes. _I guess I have no choice now. _He yawns, noticing a slight pain in his throat when he does. Then, after a moment of silence, he drifts off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Astrid jogs down the slippery, muddy dirt path outside her house. She tries to stay under the cover of various roofs as she makes her way toward the center of town. A little, ornery smile touches her lips when she remembers that Dragon Training has been canceled today because of the weather. Now she intends to drop by the blacksmith stop and see what Hiccup is up to. Because, surely, if he's not training dragons, he's inventing something.

And besides, with all the rain, she can't go flying or else she'll end up with a nasty cold. And who would want that? So she's got nothing much else to do. So blacksmith shop it is!

It takes about ten minutes for her to arrive, dodging getting wet like she is. But as soon as she does, she throws open the door goes inside, reveling at the heat and dryness within the shop. No wonder Hiccup likes to be here when it rains! It's practically heaven on earth... She sighs and glances around the little front room. Neither Gobber nor Hiccup to be seen.

"Hello?" She calls. "Anyone here?"

"Oh, hang on a second, Astrid!" Gobber yells from somewhere else in the tiny shop. A moment later, he staggers out, a huge chunk of raw iron cradled in his beefy arms. "Hey there, lassy! What can I do you for? Need your axe sharpened again?"

"Um, no. No thanks." She says, glancing at the door to her friend's workshop. "Isn't Hiccup here?"

"No, he never came in this morning." Gobber tells her as he begins to heat the slice of iron in a furnace. "It's a shame too, I was hoping he could help me come up with some better measurements for a sword I want to make!"

"Oh," She frowns, planting her hands on her hips. "I guess he's still at gome then."

"Sure is." The blacksmith agrees. "His father stopped by a few minutes ago and said the boy was coming down with a cold. Something about flying in the rain..."

Astrid groans and rolls her eyes. _Hiccup, you idiot. _Then, she offers a polite smile to Gobber says, "Thanks, I'm gonna go check on him, make sure he isn't dying or anything."

"You do that." Gobber says, absently. He's still very focused on heating the iron for his new sword.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock..._

Astrid frowns as she knocks on the door for the fourth time. Hiccup is clearly home because his boot is sitting outside on the steps. So why won't he answer? With an uncomfortable sigh, she thinks about just going in. But what if he's asleep or something? She wouldn't want to wake him up.

Just as she's about to simply walk away, she hears the sound of heavy feet trodding down the steps. And rather quickly too. Suddenly, a dragon-esque face fills the front window. Toothless forces a gummy smile at her and coos, although most of the sound is muffled by the glass.

Astrid giggles at the sight of him. He disappears from the window and suddenly she hears him pawing at the door from the other side. Taking that as an invitation to enter, she opens the door and the Night Fury rushes out, licking her cheek. He seems almost...relieved to see her.

"What's the matter, Toothless?" She asks, scratching the dragon's chin. "Where's Hiccup?"

At the sound of his human's name, Toothless's ears perk and he pulls away from her before rushing inside and back up the stairs. Astrid doesn't hesitate to follow him. Night Furies are smart so there's no doubt in her mind that he's trying to tell her something.

She jogs up the steps, growing concerned when she begins to wonder where Hiccup could be during all this... Then she sees him, laying in his bed. The quilts are tugged up over his nose, his body shivering a little below the covers.

_So that's what Toothless wanted to tell me. _She decides. _Hiccup really is sick. _She sighs and shakes her head.

Hiccup is still fast asleep, although it looks to be a fitful rest. His face is very red and he's shaking. He must have a fever...and a pretty high one at that...

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry I never finished this...I just got serious writer's block with it so...yeah. Sorry.**_


	3. Rewritten Scene from Ice

_**Rewritten Scene from "Ice"**_

"GAH!" Hiccup sputters, gasping, as he finally breaks the surface of the water. By doing so, he smacks his nose on the roof of the cave, which is only about three inches above water-level at this point. The cave is flooding.

Hiccup coughs, trying desperately to rid his lungs of the burning saltwater that fills them. He reaches out, blindly grabbing at the walls for something, _anything_ to keep him afloat. It's rather hard to swim with only one leg, after all. The drenched boy tips back his head, fighting to keep the waves from filling his mouth, but fails. Surge after surge of icy ocean floods into his mouth, running down his throat and doing an excellent job of choking him.

His searching hands finally find a slippery hand-hold and he grabs on, pushing himself further out of the water, so that his forehead is pressed to the rocky surface of the cave's ceiling. He swipes some saltwater out of his face and, through burning eyes, manages to pinpoint the exit of the cave.

"Thank Thor..." He coughs and begins clawing his way toward the entrance. _I might actually make it out of here...! _Hiccup grabs another pore in the wall and tugs himself along, madly kicking with his one, good leg. But even that doesn't help much. This water is so, achingly cold that his body feels numb. His hands are bright red from the severe chill and shaking from the strain of keeping him upright. His eyelids fight him as well as the cold slowly chews away at his consciousness. There are bits of frost clinging to his hair and eyelashes as well as his soaked body is exposed to the freezing air. His breaths puff out in little, white clouds that appear far too small for how hard he's gasping.

"Come on...Come on..." He growls to himself, trying not to think about how he'll have to dive back under the surface again. That's the only way to get to the cave's exit. But the mere idea of submerging his face again is gut wrenching. "I can do this...I can do this..." He tips his head back and sucks in a lungful of air. Squeezing his eyes shut, he lowers himself under the icy water once again.

The cave had been dark before but now that all the remaining sunlight is being muffled by water, it's absolutely pitch black. Hiccup can't see his hand in front of his face as he wades toward the exit.

His heart is hammering so hard against his ribs that it almost hurts. He'll need to breathe again soon but he's so close...he doesn't want to resurface yet. _I can make it! _He tells himself. _Just a little further...!_

He reaches out with clumsy hands and grabs the hole that will lead him out into open water. _I can do this...! Almost there...!_ Kicking as hard as he can, Hiccup yanks himself out of the cave.

His head bursts through the surface and he inhales as deeply as possible. His aching, tired, freezing, shaking body bobs up and down as the waves roll around him. Stars flash in his vision from the lack of oxygen as he swam up. _Oh gods...that was too close..._ He closes his eyes and takes another breath, reveling in the feeling of relief it provides. His head is spinning, his whole body is trembling. _I need...to get to land... _He reminds himself, suddenly feeling sort of sluggish.

He's cold.

Really cold.

Hiccup swims toward the shore, dragging his lazy limbs through the water. Why is it suddenly so difficult to move? He reaches the beach within a few more minutes. The land looks like a slice of heaven to him. He can't _wait_ to get out of the water.

And yet, as soon as he reaches the shore, he finds it very hard to actually pick himself up and walk. So instead, he crawls out of the tide. Standing would have just meant him falling over anyway, he doesn't have his prosthetic... How could he have forgotten that?

He isn't gasping anymore and he feels oddly...calm. His shivers have reduced, even though he's still bitter cold. He can't feel his fingers as he collapses into the sand. Somewhere deep down in his logical, reasonable mind, he knows.

_This is...just like the time Gobber and I went camping... _He muses as he curls his deadened fingers through the sand. He gazes at them with half-lidded eyes. _Our fire went out because it started to rain...I was so cold I thought I was gonna freeze to death..._ A weak little smile tugs on his lips at that memory. _Gobber told me I had... _He struggles to remember the word. _Hypothermia. _

A small sigh leaves him and he gives up trying to move his hands. He can't move. He's simply too weak, and tired, and cold... But at this point, he can't bring himself to care. He's just...so...

_Tired._

His eyes fall shut and the rest of the world just...fades away.

* * *

_**A/N: If you've read my story Ice, you'll probably recognize where this fits. If not, I don't want to spoil anything for you so I'll leave it as is. :) Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop a review!**_


End file.
